Lineage
by In Living Monochrome
Summary: Demi's life is about to take a massive u-turn as she discovers a family that she never knew existed, and world beyond her imagination.  D/S Pairing happens later on.  Disclaimer: I don't own Demi,Selena, Or Supernatural.


People don't like to see things for what they are. They wake up, go to work, come home, go to sleep and do it all over again without any sort of real knowledge about the world that they live in. They see their lives in typical routine fashions of just living day by day oblivious to the real dangers that is out there. They bitch, they moan and complain about their lives and see things in a very narrow perspective. But the fact is, they really don't know how easy they have it compared to some people.

The truth is, the world is a lot uglier than it seems. It maybe hard to believe for some but, the truth is, there's another world outside of the one that people are use to. It's dark, it's scary, and in a lot of ways, it's down right dangerous. If people were aware of the real things that went bump in the night, if people were aware of the REAL dangers than that plagued their general existence, they probably wouldn't leave their homes.

People were truly unaware of what lies outside. They think that the monsters in the movies were all made up and nonexistent. Werewolves, vampires, shape shifters, creatures of the night? They existed alright. They were out there waiting for an unwilling victim for their own sick amusement.

And that's where Dean Winchester came in. His entire life was built around learning about the occult and the supernatural baddies that lurked in the darkness. Born and raised in Lawrence Kansas, Dean's life had been horribly affected by the supernatural forces outside. Losing one of his own family members, his entire family dedicated their entire lives to ridding this world of these forces. One blood sucking demon at a time. He came from an entire family of hunters, him, his father and his younger brother all knew the trade by heart. It wasn't just a job for them. Hunting was a life style. When one job was over, they went to the next one.

No time off in between, no sick days, for their unusual profession, those things didn't exist for them. It was find the bad thing, kill it, cut your ties and move onto the next job. There's only one thing that people in their profession can count on. Family.

And that's what brought him to his current state of mind. Camping outside of a rather large mansion, the mysterious figure drummed his fingers across the steering wheel slowly waving his head to the classic Ted Nugent song that was playing on his radio. Keeping a close eye on the luxurious house in front of him, he contemplated just going up to the front door and just knocking on it. After all, he was a welcomed friend of the family right?

Well maybe not welcomed. Or a "friend" per say but, he had some history with them. That had to count for something. It just so happened that the history he had with the Lovato's wasn't all that...positive per say.

Looking over to the left of the classic 1967 jet black Chevy impala that he drove, his sight gazed to the empty seat that use to be occupied by his brother. His companion along the many road trips that their job demanded of them. Thinking about the long hours he spent with his brother on the road, and how he sacrificed himself for a world that would never full appreciate what they do, a dull ache set in the pit of his stomach.

The things that they sacrificed for other people, the time they spent traveling from city to city ridding this world of every evil entity that plagued their existence, and getting little to no thanks for their efforts took his toll on him. After what happened to his brother, Sam, Dean Winchester figured that the rest of the world can go screw it's self.

None the less, he made a promise to look out for his own family. Different last name or not, blood was still blood according to Dean. Which is why he's been doing his night time ritual vigil's out side of Demi's home.

He heard about Demi's public break down and the incidents that caused her to check herself into a treatment center, and he also heard about the self destructive behavior that she partook in and wondered if it had anything to do with her...

No, that can't be it. Dean and Sam took care of that already. That part of their lives had been sealed off and locked away. There's no way that it can comeback now. At least not Dean's life time.

But still, blood was blood. What happened to Sam could very well also happen to Demi. And he wasn't about to make the same mistake twice. The older Winchester brother couldn't save his younger sibling. But for Demi, he still had time with her. He'd do for her what he couldn't do for his younger brother. Even if it meant doing it in secrecy.

His thoughts were interrupted as a very familiar blonde figure walked towards his direction. From the cross look on her face, he very much doubted that she was about to invite him in for hot chocolate and cookies.

"Get out of the car Dean!" the blond woman shouted. Hanging his shoulders and running his hands through his shorty spiky hair, Dean reluctantly exited the drivers seat only to be met with a pair of piercing eyes.

"Diana, how ya been?" Dean greeted politely with a nod to his head. His only response was a narrowing of the woman's gaze. "I guess that southern hospitality thing is just a huge myth eh?"

"What are you doing here?" Diana asked again, her voice devoid of any sort of comfort or emotion. Then again, Dean wasn't expecting much from her.

"Well It's nice to see you too." Dean responded with his casual Winchester charm sarcasm. "I just came by to check up on my-"

"Don't" the blonde older woman sneered out. Her voice laced with disgust "Don't you dare say that word."

"Diana-"

"Demi is just starting to get her life back. And you want to take that away from her by sucking her into your...mess?" Diana incredulously stated as she walked up to the hunter getting into his face. It's been a long time since someone got up into Dean Winchester's face and lived to tell the tale.

But Diana was family...kind of. So it would be rather inaproprite for him to deliver a drop kick towards her. Plus he had this thing about not hitting women.

"I'm trying to protect her, she has a right to know what's out there..."

"You want to protect us?" the elderly mother stated, standing her ground against the tall well built hunter. "Stay out of our lives. She's doing just fine without you."

"Mom? Who's out there?" Dean heard a voice call out, looking up he saw the petite brunette leaning against her door viewing the conversation between her mother and the traveling hunter. Dean was amazed at Demi's appearance. Her resemblance to Sam was almost striking in comparison.

"Go back inside Demi, I have this under control!" Diana called out to her child. Who only responded with a nod and giving a quick glance towards Dean's direction before heading back inside.

* * *

>"I mean it Dean. Stay away from us." and with that, Diana walked back towards her home, leaving the eldest Winchester son alone in the streets.<p><p>

Nobody ever chose to become a hunter. There's no class or university that teaches you the trick of the trade in order to become a successful hunter. Your class room was the open road, your teacher was whoever you could find and pray to god that whenever they were done with you, they wouldn't rob your blind, or worse slide a sliver blade across your throat on your sleep.

This was a job that was forced on you unwillingly and unmercifully. And Dean was certainly no exception. Sometimes he wondered if his own profession was truly helping people or not. Despite the many good deeds he has done in his life, and the countless lives he had saved, he had his share of blood on his hands.

Blood that continued to stain him no matter how hard he tried to wash them clean. Looking down at the silver pistol he was cleaning, he took a good long hard look at his very own hands. Almost as if he was noticing them for what they truly were. Instruments of the death and destruction that followed him wherever he went.

These were the hands he used to decapitate vampires, these were the hands he used to unload clips of silver bullets into the chests of were-creatures. These were the hands that he used to torture countless souls during his time in hell, just so he could get a reprieve from his own physical torment.

Hell. There mere thought of the worst place in the entire world still shook the young hunter to his core. Not just his own physical torture, but hearing the screams of his victims as he hacked away at them like they were a piece of meat continued to haunt him to this very day.

Sometimes he wished that Cas never saved him from his torment. That way, there at least would've been some justice for his actions. Maybe that's why he continues to do what he does. For truth, justice and freedom. Well, that's what he tells him self at night before he shuts his eyes.

Piecing his pistol back together, and popping a fully loaded clip into his weapon, he places the now armed weapon next to his night stand before he closes his eyes, and prays to whatever god that would listen to him for a dreamless slumber.


End file.
